Receipt Hog
Parameters of the program Receipt images uploaded through the app must legibly include the retailer name, all individual items purchased and their prices, the total amount paid and transaction date. If any of this receipt information is illegible or missing, your receipt may not earn Awards. Receipt images must be uploaded within 14-days of the in-store transaction to be eligible for Awards. The same receipt may not be uploaded more than once. Up to 3 receipts per retailer per transaction date may be eligible for rewards. You may only submit real, unmodified receipts for shopping trips that you were part of. Receipts that earn coins must be for purchases at stores that sell grocery products as their primary line of business, including: supercenters, grocers, clubs, drug, dollar, pet supply, beauty supply & convenience stores. Receipts that earn spins for the Hog Slots must be for purchases at other stores, including: clothing and apparel stores, electronics stores, home improvement stores, & arts and crafts stores. Receipts that earn coins or spins and receipts from restaurants and gas-only purchases may earn sweepstakes entries. Other receipts such as credit card slips and services invoices are not eligible. The minimum Award redemption value is $5 (1,000 Coins). All redemption requests will be processed within 7-days of their submission. ScoutIt Inc. reserves the right to decide who may use the Receipt Hog app. ScoutIt Inc. may freeze or eliminate your Receipt Hog Account after three consecutive months of inactivity. This will be at ScoutIt Inc.'s discretion. ScoutIt Inc. may freeze or eliminate your Receipt Hog Account if fraudulent activity is suspected and/or if receipts submitted are not the direct result of your shopping activity. Specifically, you may NOT submit receipts resulting from shopping trips that you were not a part of or that have been modified in any way. According to the official website, users of the app are in complete control over the information they choose to share with Receipt Hog. Receipt Hog does not sell personal data to marketers; it is aggregated for use in anonymous market research reports. Receipt Hog will not see credit or bank card numbers. Receipts are legally forbidden to include credit or bank card numbers. If a user desires any specific items on a receipt to not be visible to Receipt Hog, simply mark over them before taking pictures of the receipt so that they cannot be read. How the Program Works Receipt Hog is a program of market research company. ScoutIt Inc. works with the leading consumer goods brands and retailers. Uploaded receipt data along with the answers to any survey questions are made anonymous and summarized in market research reports for the brands that purchase this data. Some of the money from these purchases are then passed on to app users. Store Threshold Regardless of the day they are uploaded and the location of the business, you can upload up to 3 receipts from the same store with the same transaction date. Receipts contribute to this threshold as they are processed in our system so if you upload more than 3 receipts at once, the 3 receipts that finish processing first will qualify. Shorter receipts tend to process before longer receipts and may cause the long receipts to no longer qualify for rewards. Longer receipts naturally may take a bit longer to process since they have more information. Receipt types Coin-Receipts are receipts from retailers that primarily sell fast-moving consumer products. Coin-Receipts earns coin rewards based on the receipt's total. Retailer types include: * Grocery / Supermarket * Supercenter * Club (Cash and Carry) * Discount * Health (Chemist) * Bargain (Dollar / Pound Shops) * Drug & Pharmacy * Liquor (Off-License) * Convenience & Corner Stores * Beauty Supply * Pet Supply * Toy Stores * Mom-and-Pops, * Bodegas & Newsagents Coin-Receipt Threshold: You can upload up to 20 Coin-Receipts during each of the pre-defined weeks in the app. The weeks are the same every month: Week 1: 1st - 7th Week 2: 8th - 14th Week 3: 15th - 21st Week 4: 22nd - End of the month *''Please note, weeks are calculated in PST.'' Whenever you are about to upload a receipt, think of how many receipts have been uploaded within that pre-defined week. That number must be less than 20 for the next receipt to qualify. Spin-Receipts are receipts from all other retailers. Each Spin Receipt earns a spin for the Hog Slots, a casino-style slot game that features various prizes. Retailer types include: * Apparel * Auto Part Retailers * Department * Home Improvement * Home Furnishings * Office Supply * Electronics * Arts & Crafts * Sports & Outdoors Spin-Receipt Threshold: Similar to the Coin-Receipt threshold, the threshold for Spin-Receipts is also during each of the pre-defined weeks in the app. Sweepstakes-Only Receipts Every receipt earns an entry into the monthly Sweepstakes drawing. Sweepstake prizes include 20, 200, or 5,000 coins. This includes all Coin-Receipts and Spin-Receipts and: * Gas / Petrol-only Receipts * Receipts from Restaurants & Bars * Receipts from Bakeries, Delis, and Cafes Sweepstakes-Only Threshold:' '' Similar to the Coin-Receipt threshold, the threshold for Sweepstakes-Only Receipts is also during each of the pre-defined weeks in the app. '''Receipt Types that Do Not Qualify for Rewards' * Ticket Stubs * Service Invoices * Credit Card Slips * Hand-Written Receipts * Receipts Older Than 14 days * Refund/Return of Purchase Slips * Non-Standard Receipts Not Printed From a Cash Register * Receipts From Non-Retailer Businesses (i.e. service, entertainment, government, utilities) While the app does not reward for e-receipts or online invoices, they do have two online retailer-related programs: The Email Connect Program and the Amazon Connect Program. Email Connect Program Receipt Hog accounts can be connected via a primary email address to earn: * 100 coin bonus upon sign up * 5 sweepstakes entries every month the email is connected * more surveys for even more ways to earn coins Not all domains are eligible to connect to the Email Connect Program. At this time the technology can only accept domains from Google and Microsoft. These would include addresses with: Gmail, Hotmail, and Outlook. Amazon Connect Program You can connect your Receipt Hog account with your Amazon account to earn: * 36 coin bonus upon sign up * 5 sweepstakes entries every month you stay connected * more surveys for even more ways to earn coins. All information related to purchases is 100% anonymized. Purchase data is the sole focus of this optional program. As of this writing, the feature is currently only available for Apple devices and Android devices running Kit Kat (4.4) and above. Connecting to the Amazon Connect Program is a one-time bonus opportunity along with 5 extra sweepstakes entries each month that the account stays connected. Connecting anAmazon account is 100% optional. Disconnecting will stop the account from earning the 5 sweepstake entries per month bonus. To unlink the Amazon account: 1. Go to your Rewards page in the app. 2. Hit the Amazon Connected! confirmation 3. Scroll to the bottom for the Disconnect option. Click and confirm. Qualifying To qualify for rewards, receipt uploads must contain the following in clear & unaltered form: * Store name * List of Items Purchased with Prices * Transaction Total * Date of Transaction Receipts with ambiguous store names, missing the purchased items entirely, or receipts that are cut off/too faded in any of those 4 areas will not be rewarded. If a receipt has been disqualified as a "Duplicate", it means that receipt already exists in the database. This usually means one of the following occurred: 1. Uploading a receipt more than once If a receipt is uploaded more than once, whether that receipt is still processing or not, the receipt will be flagged as a duplicate. 2. Hidden receipts Hiding receipts does not delete them. They will continue to process even after being hidden from the Receipts page. If a receipt that was hidden is re-uploaded, whether finished processing or still processing, the receipt will be flagged as a duplicate. '''3. ''Sharing receipts If a receipt is uploaded that was already uploaded by another Receipt Hog user, the receipt will be flagged as a duplicate. Rewards may change from receipt to receipt According to the official website, the accuracy of their database is constantly being evaluated, so corrections to retailer categorizations may occur as companies move around and new products are being introduced into the marketplace. On occasion, stores are re-categorized to a more appropriate industry in the consumer marketplace. Receipts earn rewards depending on retailer type. When a retailer is "corrected", it means they are categorized within the system to reflect the broader marketplace, and re-categorizing it under a different retailer type, (for example, store from grocery to non-grocery or vice versa). This is based entirely on industry standard classifications. Referral program As of this writing, the referral program has been discontinued. In fact, there is of this writing, a waiting list for acceptance into the program. Payments Once the minimum payout threshold of 1,000 coins has been reached, there will be an eligible payout option for either a PayPal cash redemption or an Amazon gift card. To request a payout, select the desired option from the Redeem Prizes page and follow the guided instructions. After completing the redemption request, a confirmation email will be sent from receipthog@receipthog.com. According to the company, it may take up to 7 days for a redemption request to be reviewed and approved. New users will have to: * complete an Introductory Survey * verify your email address * verify the device that Receipt Hog is installed on Payout Options Once the minimum or desired payout threshold has been reached, users can choose between: - a direct PayPal transaction - an Amazon e-gift card code sent to the account email - a magazine subscription sent to any recipient(US only) PayPal and Amazon e-giftcard redemption amounts vary by country. US Cash Out Amounts: * 1000 coins = $5 * 2900 coins = $15 * 4300 coins = $25 * 6500 coins = $40 UK Cash Out Amounts: * 1500 coins = £5 * 2850 coins = £10 * 5300 coins = £20 * 12000 coins = £50 Once cashed out, an email will be sent to the Receipt Hog email address confirming the request. The redemption request will be reviewed and approved within 7 days of the request date. Once approved, PayPal will send a confirmation to the PayPal Email Address to confirm that the payment has been transferred to the account. If the PayPal email address used is different from the Receipt Hog email address, the payment confirmation will go to the inbox assigned to the PayPal email address. If you request for payment is made using an unregistered PayPal account, users will need to set up an account with PayPal under that address to claim that payment by clicking here. If a payment is not claimed within 30 days it will be refunded and the coins will be returned to the account. If the PayPal payment is sent to the wrong account, users must write into the Support team (https://receipthog.zendesk.com/hc/en-us/requests/new) within 48 hours. Tips and Tricks * The app does not consistently push out notifications when bonus surveys and slot pulls are available. Check it at least once a week (when not uploading receipts) to not miss on the bonus surveys and slot pulls. * As long as the name of the restaurant is approved, the receipt doesn't need to have a logo on it (McDonalds for example). * Receipt farming is an effective way to earn coins. Walking the streets, through the mall, asking friends and family can all net extra receipts. Multiple flags of duplicate do not appear to have any negative consequences. * The outfit that the pig wears, called Snoutfits, can be customized. The customize screen can be accessed by pushing the pencil overlay on the pig in the top-right corner of the home screen. There are free snoutfits, and snoutfits that can be purchased for 30 coins. So far the outfits include: There is also a Hog of the Month option that will change the Snoutfit each month. It is unknown if this only includes free Snoutfits. * The app keeps a copy of all receipts uploaded. * The app offers a random fact about pigs on the home screen. * Under Settings, the app can be configured to open the camera first when the app is launched. Hog Levels Current levels are up through 33: